


Down and Dirty

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: A collection of nsfw book rewrites, featuring my apprentices Ramona or Lenore.





	1. Doctor 69

**Author's Note:**

> You know, sometimes you just need to finish old WIPs at 4am. 
> 
> Old rewrite of the Justice book ending, in which Our Dr. Devorak lives up to his title.

Julian was free! With Nadia's help, Valerius ended up being the one taken away in chains and Julian was exonerated. As an apology, Nadia made Julian a guest in the palace, able to come and go as he pleased. 

They collapsed into Ramona's bed in the palace, Julian pulling Ramona on top of him. He was laughing, even despite the tears sliding down his face. He never thought this day would ever come. And he had this wonderfully talented magician to thank for that. 

"You were absolutely fierce out there, my dear. You really showed those courtiers who was boss." Julian complimented. Ramona smiled, taking him in, enjoying his arms around her. She then got a mischievous sparkle in her eye. Oh, how he loved that look. It meant things were about to get interesting. 

"You know, during the investigation, something got my attention and I've been dying to ask you about it." Ramona commented, tracing swirling patterns across his chest. 

"Oh? And what would that be?" Julian asked. 

"Valdemar called you something... Oh, what was it? Oh, yes. They called you doctor #69." she replied with a grin. Julian blushed and chuckled. 

"Yeah... Funny story about that..." Julian started. He had wondered why that person had let him go before him in line when they were getting signed up... The others did have a good laugh about it at the time. At least, before the plague sucked the life out of that place. 

"I just have one question: do you live up to your title?" Ramona's nails dragged wonderfully down his chest. Julian moaned and bit his lip, looking up at her with want. Her eyes reflected his desire. 

"I don't know, my dear. Would you like to find out?" Julian questioned. 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Ramona pulled Julian up into a sitting position and slid his shirt off his broad shoulders. She admired his lithe form and the sprinkling of red hair across his chest and down his stomach, disappearing beneath his waistband. His hands made quick work on her own top, stealing kisses along the way. He sucked a pink nipple into his mouth, pulling a moan out of his companion. She pushed him down onto the bed and got to work removing his pants. 

Julian loved when she took charge. He laid there while she stripped him down, then herself, both of them caressing every inch of bared skin.

Ramona got into place, kneeling with a leg on either side of Julian's head. He groaned at the sight. She was marvelous, every inch of her. He pulled her lower half closer so he could get a taste. His tongue swiped through her slit, finally getting a taste of her essence. 

The experience was heightened for him, especially knowing he might have never had this. He would never take her for granted ever again. Ooohh... Especially those talented hands gripping him at his base and her soft lips that were now teasing the head of his cock. He moaned, the vibrations moving through her core. The stimulation caused her to grind her core against his face. 

Ramona showed Julian her love as she took him into her mouth. Gods, did he live up to that title. His tongue had a magic all its own the way it was working her up. It circled her clit, teased her labia, entered her. She moaned around his dick, pumping him faster and bobbing her head. This, in turn, encouraged Julian to reciprocate more passionately. With his lips wrapped around her clit and his nose buried between her labia, Ramona released his dick to cry out his name. 

She was close. Gods, she was close. And she knew Julian wasn't very far behind. She knew it would only take a little more to send him over the edge. She hallowed her cheeks and took him in as deep as she could stand. 

"Ra... mon... Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Julian groaned out his release. Ramona pulled off just as his cum spurt out, painting her hand and his belly in white. She licked the head, curious of its taste. A shudder shook Julian's entire being, his fingers gripping her thighs a little tighter. She sat up and arranged themselves so they were side by side on the soft bed, staring into the other's eyes. Their lips met, tasting themselves on the other's tongue. When they parted, they were both breathless and giggly. This was just a single moment in the rest of their lives together. 

"So... Round 2?" Julian asked with a grin.


	2. Cake By The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach scene. 'Nuff said.

From the moment they reunited, Asra couldn't put more than an inch between him and Ramona. He kissed her, touched her, held her close. She was taken from him once, and again they were separated. There would be no more holding back. He confessed his love. Now there would be no more secrets, no more yearning. He would kiss her whenever they felt like it, which was always. He will cherish her the way she deserves. 

He tried to put what he felt into words, but no words seemed enough to describe what he was feeling. So, he showed her. At her request, her beautiful lips forming his name, they laid in the sand. His hand over her heart, he poured his everything into his magic. He felt her heart beating in time with his, everything he felt, she could now feel, and vice versa. 

"Asra... " She moaned his name and for a moment, he was afraid. What if this was too much too fast? But she reassured him that it was all right. "Don't stop." 

"As you wish." Asra's feather-light kisses turned more heated, his lips trailing down her neck, teeth gently scraping her skin. His hands wandered over every inch of skin he could reach. Her hands did the same. She ran her fingers through his floof, the other lacing her fingers with his. 

Asra pulled back long enough to perform a spell, his magic raining down over them and melting their clothes away. He looked over her, admiring her beauty. She was absolutely radiant. Her magic, her love for him, her natural beauty... It all combined to make her positively glow in this rainbow-colored realm. Her eyes were dark as she looked him up and down, as she saw the effect she had on him. 

Ramona and Asra closed the distance once more, both groaning at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. Ramona wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought him close for a kiss. Asra's hand snaked down to run a finger through her slit. She moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips. She spread her legs to wrap around his hips and give him better access. 

Asra nipped at her bottom lip before moving back down to her neck, sucking on the fragile skin. His finger, now properly coated in her juices, slipped into her. She felt divine. Her walls gently squeezed his finger. He slowly, teasingly, rubbed against that sweet spot inside of her. He watched as a sweet flush spread across her cheeks. 

"Asra... Please..." Ramona begged. "I need you." 

"You have me." Asra answered, removing his fingers and lining himself up with her core. "Always." He thrust in, taking in her face scrunching up, her lips parting in a gasp. He started slow, cherishing their lovemaking for the first time, the experience all the more sweeter with their future unknown. Asra would sacrifice everything for her, but he was still unsure how he would stop Lucio and reunite her with her body. But that was a thought for later. For now, he was making love to a gorgeous, powerful woman who he loved with everything he had. 

"Faster... " Ramona pleaded. Asra sped up, simultaneously giving her breasts his attention. His name left her lips more often, moans and gasps giving away how close she was. He was close, too. He held her legs more open, closer to her body. The new angle had him hitting just the right spot, sending her plunging over the edge. Her slick core constricted around his dick, pulling him closer to his own release. He came inside her, shouting her name to the heavens. Then he collapsed beside her, foreheads touching and both of them panting. Asra pulled her into a long kiss. When they parted, he looked into her eyes. 

"I love you so much."


	3. Monster Banging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random, nondescript apprentice meets demon Valerius. Shenanigans ensue.

I wasn't sure what happened. One second Nadia and I found Valerius in the Hierophant's realm, halfway through some monstrous transformation, then the next I am waking up in a foreign bed, alone. The light that had streamed in through the large windows was now absent, meaning either I had been there a long time, or Valerius's corruption had sapped all the light from this realm. 

Speaking of... Where was he?

I stood from the bed and found myself wearing a long, floaty gown made of white and gold sheer fabrics that glimmered in the candlelight. A blush formed across my cheeks. There was nothing to cover up with besides one of his robes that laid over a chair. Which was more inappropriate: walking out in this revealing dress or wearing his clothes? Then again, if he put this dress on me, then there was nothing more to hide from him. 

The stone tiles felt cold beneath my bare feet as I searched the place for my captor. Goosebumps ran up my arms and across my chest from the chill that had set into this place. Or perhaps it was his presence I was sensing? I stopped outside a door left ajar and immediately knew he was inside. 

The door opened on its own, revealing Valerius sitting at a large desk and nursing a glass of wine. His yellow eyes were trained on me, staring through me. His gaze then shifted downwards, taking in my form. 

"Come in. Would you like some wine?" His voice sounded off. Like it was doubled with a second voice, more gravely. My feet brought me forward, almost not of my own will, until I was standing before his desk. I glanced at the bottle of wine on his desk. It was one Nadia had pointed out earlier - one that made the drinker feel... amorous. One more look at his face and I could see the effects of the wine. His slit pupils were wider and a light flush colored his cheeks. 

"Where's Nadia?" I asked. 

"She had some business to take care of." Valerius took a drink from his glass. "Which gives us plenty of time to go over my little proposal."

"Proposal?" I questioned. 

"Yes. While Lucio planned to steal your body and leave your soul floating in between for all eternity, I am willing to offer you a deal. Stay in this realm with me. Give yourself to me, and I will give you all that you desire. Dresses, jewelry, all the riches you can imagine are yours for the taking." 

"I... I can't." I answered. It was wrong. I had to stop Lucio, stop the Devil and the other courtiers. I was the only one who could do it. Valerius saw my internal debate and stood, setting down his glass and rounding the desk to tower above me. His presence cast a haze over my mind, making this decision harder. His hands - one normal and one monstrous - settled on my shoulders. 

"Just think. You can have everything you ever wanted. In this realm, you don't go hungry. There is no need to relieve yourself. You don't need to sleep. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want. His hands began to wander, down my arms, my sides, pulling me closer against him. Pressing against my lower stomach, I could feel another effect of the wine. Sharp teeth began nibbling at my ear and down my neck. My weakness. This dress came with a lack of underwear and I can now feel myself getting wet, the moisture dripping down between my thighs. 

"I can smell you, you know. I know how much you want this. How much you want me. I promise to always leave you satisfied. You will know nothing but pleasure. Join me, Magician." He offers me his glass. The wine inside is dark, almost like blood. Perhaps it is. His monster hand reached down and rubbed between my legs, weakening my resolve. With shaky hands, I took the glass from his hand and took a sip. 

The wine took effect slowly, a warmth blossoming within me. His hands, his breath, his body all felt hot against me. Suddenly, Valerius grasped my chin, tipping my face up and kissing me. I could taste the wine as his tongue invaded my mouth. He backed me up until he could lift me onto the desk. With one flick of his wrist, our clothes melted away. He spread my legs and hooked them over his hips, grinding his erection against me. 

He was big. Probably from his transformation. Parts of his torso was covered in soft, gray fur, which I grabbed to anchor myself. He seemed to like it, as he moaned into my mouth. We parted and he pushed me backwards. I landed not on a hard desk, but the enormous bed I had woken up on. We weren't even in the study anymore. In a blink, we were now in the bedroom and Valerius was lining himself up with my entrance. 

Valerius was bigger than I expected and stretched me to my limit, fully filling me up. It should have hurt, should have been incredibly painful, but it only felt incredibly pleasurable. Perhaps it was another effect of the wine? Or maybe it was just the power of this realm?

"Yes, take all of me." Valerius growled in my ear. His monster hand took my hands and pinned them above my head, the other gripping my hip as he - no pun intended - rammed into me. He thrust fast and hard, shaking the bed and never stopping. Not even after we both orgasmed. I counted one, two, three... Four... After that, my brain felt fried. I was stuffed full of cum, full of him. I was exhausted, yet absolutely awake. He pulled out, his cum dripping out of me and onto the bed. Just when I thought it was over, he bent over me and began pleasuring me with his mouth. 

My legs were draped over his shoulders and I grabbed a hold of the curling horn growing out the side of his head. The realm around us seemed to disappear. All I could feel was him and the way he made my body flutter and twitch and spasm. 

After what felt like an eternity, he rose from between my legs and with his lips dripping with our essence, he kissed me. The combination of our cum and the wine tasted surprisingly good. He broke the kiss to whisper in my ear. 

"Well? What do you say, Magician? Will you stay with me?" he asked. 

"I want you." I admitted, running my hands over his torso. Then I grabbed hold of the chains that had been unseen until now. "But not like this." I pulled hard, breaking the chains. He screamed and the world around us broke apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. The pun was 100% intended.


	4. Waterfall Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenore and Nadia get intimate in the waterfall garden pool.

When they came upon the courtyard, Lenore breathed a sigh of relief. These trials were weighing on her, using up more energy than she had at the moment. Nadia had been an incredible help. If she hadn't been there, Lenore wasn't sure if she could have made it even past the first trial. Nadia made her feel stronger, more capable.... Loved. Even now, Nadia took care of her. 

They were covered in dirt and grime. Lenore had grave dirt coating her hair. And that waterfall was looking real tempting right about now. 

"Before we continue, we should take a break. You deserve one. I cannot solve these puzzles for you, but I can take care of you. If you'll let me. Besides... We're all dirty from this wretched maze." Nadia wipes away some dirt from Lenore's face. "Why don't we wash up?" 

Lenore nodded, too tired to even speak. This realm seemed to suck the energy right out of her. 

"Excellent. Then let's get you out of those clothes." They could have easily gotten rid of their clothing with a simple thought, but Nadia took the time to physically remove each piece of clothing until Lenore stood before her, completely nude. She felt the chill of goosebumps running up her arms and chest, settling in her cheeks as a pink flush. Nadia always had this effect on her, even simply clothed. But now... 

Nadia removed her own clothing and Lenore's face grew hot. This woman was going to be the death of her. Second death? Third? Didn't matter. Nadia was gorgeous. 

Nadia held out a hand for her, leading them into the water. It was delightfully cool on Lenore's heated skin. She sunk lower into the water. 

"You've been working so hard... Would you like me to help you wash?" Nadia offered. Lenore leaned in closer, Nadia's gaze pulling her in. But Nadia tapped her finger against Lenore's lips, stilling her in place. "If you want something, you need only ask."

"I want to wash you, first." Lenore said, pressing a kiss to Nadia's finger. 

"Oh? I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you." Nadia questioned. 

"You always take care of me. You could be back at the masquerade, but you chose to follow me through this maze. Let me take care of you this time." Lenore said. Nadia nodded her head and sat back in the water, her arms resting along the edge of the pool. Her eyes were like fire, pulling Lenore in like a moth. With a simple look and a smile, Lenore was right by her side. 

Lenore cupped her hands and brought water up over Nadia, over and over until the last of the dirt was washed away. It wasn't much, but it's not like this realm had multitudes of soaps and oils like the Palace did. When the water finally ran clean, Nadia pulled Lenore closer until she was sitting in Nadia's lap. 

"Thank you, Lenore. Now allow me to return the favor." Nadia began to clean the dirt off Lenore. Once a part was clean enough to her standards, she gave it a kiss. Her forehead, her cheek, her shoulder. Her hands rubbed the dirt away and left goosebumps in their wake. Soon, Lenore was clean, but Nadia was far from done. 

"Nadia... " Lenore whined when Nadia's hands brushed against her breasts. Nadia leaned forward and began to mark Lenore's neck and chest with kisses, all the while kneading her ass. Lenore's hips thrust against Nadia's lap. 

Their lips met, both women pouring their love into the kiss. Nadia's words from earlier echoed in her mind. She loved her! Lenore wanted to show her just how much she lived her countess. Without breaking contact, Lenore slid off Nadia's lap and lifted her higher to sit on the edge of the pool. She then kissed her way down, paying tribute to her lover. 

Lenore kneeled in the water, giving Nadia's breasts the attention they deserved. She kissed and sucked at her nipples, bringing them to hardened points, gently nipping at one before moving over to the other. Nadia's hand tugged at her hair, holding her in place. Lenore's hands rested on Nadia's backside, squeezing gently as she gave Nadia all her attention. 

Eventually, Nadia wanted more. The hand in Lenore's hair pulled her away, then guided her lower. Nadia's legs spread wider, giving Lenore more room. Nadia was completely shaven, smooth to the touch. She was wet, and not from the pool. Lenore's heart skipped a beat, knowing she made Nadia feel this way. She pressed a kiss above Nadia's pubic bone before swiping her tongue through her slit. 

Gods, Nadia tasted divine! Lenore flicked her tongue over Nadia's clit while slipping two fingers into her core and stimulating that sweet spot. Nadia, who was always so regal and put together, now panted and moaned Lenore's name. The grip on her hair tightened. Lenore glanced up to see Nadia clearly enjoying herself. Her eyes were closed, back arched beautifully, chest heaving. 

"Lenore..." The sound of her name was the only warning she got before Nadia slipped into her orgasm. Her core fluttered and squeezed around Lenore's fingers. Lenore slowed her ministrations until Nadia relaxed. Lenore slipped her fingers out and into her mouth, tasting Nadia's essence. 

Nadia had that smoldering look in her eyes once more. She tugged Lenore back onto her lap. Their lips met again, Nadia tasting herself on her lover's tongue. She grabbed Lenore's hips and guided her into rubbing herself on Nadia's leg. 

"You've been working so hard, Lenore. Let me help you feel good." Nadia said, peppering Lenore's skin with kisses. 

"Nadi... I love you."

"I love you, too." At that, Lenore tipped over the edge, cumming on Nadia's leg. 

Nearly boneless, Lenore clung to Nadia, trying to regain her senses. Meanwhile, Nadia held her close and slipped back into the water. She cleaned them both up as best she could then helped Lenore back out. They dressed each other, stealing kisses along the way. 

"I wish I could have done more for you. I feel so useless here." Nadia confessed. 

"Useless? You've helped me more than you can imagine." Lenore replied, taking Nadia's hands in hers. "You may not be able to give me all the answers I want, but with you by my side, I feel stronger, more capable. Just the fact that you're here with me, I feel like I can take on the whole world." 

"Even the Devil?" Nadia asked. 

"Even him. When the time comes, I know you'll be right beside me when we kick his furry ass."


	5. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That. Ship. Scene! Not gonna lie, I wanted to write a piratey scene where Julian gets dommed for quite some time and this last update gave me the excuse to finish and refine it.

Taking a break sounded heavenly. They hadn't stopped running around since the Masquerade. Julian suggested the perfect place to relax and Death sent them there. 

The ocean and sky surrounded them in clear blue. A light breeze pushed their sloop languidly over the calm sea. It was beautiful! As Ramona stood on deck, admiring the view, Julian searched below decks for something. When he came back up, Ramona saw he was holding a pirate hat. Rather than wear it himself, he offered it to her. 

"Every ship needs a captain, you know." he said. "I think you'd look... mmmm... very commanding. What do you say, Ramona?"

"That's Captain to you." Ramona grinned. Julian placed the hat on her head and set it at a jaunty angle. 

"How do I look?" Ramona asked. 

"Perfect." Julian answered. Ramona looked down at herself. She still wore her masquerade gown, edges slightly tattered, reflecting her exhaustion. 

"I don't quite feel very piratey." Ramona admitted. She closed her eyes and focused on changing her outfit into something she'd seen in a book once. A whine from Julian confirmed that it worked. 

Now, Ramona was wearing a loose white shirt that was open in the front, like Julian wore most days. It showed off the expanse of her chest, just covering her nipples. Unless the breeze got any stronger. A red corset around her waist kept the rest of her shirt closed. Tight black leggings were tucked into knee-high boots. 

"And what are your orders, Captain? Please use me however you like." Julian bit his lip, imagining all the ways she could use him. 

"Show me the Captain's cabin." 

The cabin felt homey, with a desk and a globe and a bookshelf full of books. Ramona could easily imagine living here. She didn't need much, just food, shelter, and Julian. She found a table full of food and got comfortable on the couch. 

Julian stood at the doorway, watching her with hungry eyes until she beckoned him to her side. Upon coming to the couch, he kneeled on the floor, submitting to her. He was always so eager to please her. 

He took a strawberry and offered it to her. The way she took it in her mouth was nothing but sexual, lips wrapping around it and biting through it, licking a stray drop of juice. Ramona offered Julian a small pastry, feeding him in turn. He took an extra step by cleaning her fingers of the pastry's sticky glaze by sucking it right off her fingers. They each took turns feeding the other in the most sensual way possible until they were both sated. 

Julian laid his head against Ramona's legs while she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked so ready to fall asleep, but one glance at her and the hunger returned to his eyes. 

"I was right, you know. You are very commanding in that." Julian said, eyes trailing down to her cleavage. 

"Strip for me." Ramona said. Julian blushed and bit his lip, but ultimately did as she said. His tall boots went first, then his cravat. His feathered jacket was next to go, followed by his white shirt. His erection pressed against his pants, freed a little upon their removal. His underwear was the last to go and he finally stood before her, completely nude. She looked him over with hooded eyes. She definitely liked what she saw. 

"Get on the bed." Julian practically tripped over his own feet trying to get to the bed. Meanwhile, Ramona took her time removing her boots. When they were set aside, she looked over at Julian and couldn't help but giggle. He was spread invitingly across the bed. He reached for her when she sauntered close, but a chest in the corner was calling her attention. Ramona moved out of Julian's reach and opened the chest. Inside was a small variety of "toys". She chose a couple things and brought them to the bed. The toy she had chosen was a dildo that could be shared. One end went into her, while the other could be used on Julian. Ramona glanced at Julian, questioning him with a single look. 

"Please..." he whined, spreading his legs. 

"Help me out of my clothes?" Julian untied her pants and pulled them down, pressing a cheeky kiss to the curve of her pubic bone when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. He kissed his way up her stomach and chest while removing her corset and shirt. She put the toys to the side for now, crawling over Julian and pressing him down into the sinfully soft mattress. He wanted to touch her, to make her sigh with pleasure, but she hadn't given her permission, yet. 

She sat on his hips, sandwiching his dick between his stomach and her moistening core. Slowly, gently, she rocked her hips, teasing him. He bit his lip, watching her rub herself up and down his shaft. 

"Don't cum until I say." Ramona ordered. Julian nodded his understanding. She continued her teasing, all the while sucking kisses onto his neck. At least one good thing came out of losing his healing mark: her love bites will stay, and knowing him, he'd wear them proudly. After a minute, she moved down, kissing a trail down his torso until she was kneeling between his legs. Her lips wrapped around his dick head like the strawberries he fed her. She kept her touches feather soft, teasing him but not giving the pleasure he needed. She detached from him and reached over to grab a bottle of lube. 

"Turn over. On your knees." Julian obeyed, presenting his ass to her. Ramona made sure Julian and the toy were properly lubricated. She had never done this before and wanted to be sure she didn't harm him. Julian glanced behind him and whined. Seeing her wearing the toy sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. 

Ramona teased his ass until he was relaxed enough to take three fingers. Then she brought the toy to his entrance. She started out slow, letting him adjust, but the more Julian whined and moaned, the more her pace increased until she was fucking him into the bed. The toy rubbed beautifully against her g-spot, quickly bringing her closer to the edge. And she knew Julian was close, as well. He was holding onto his last bits of control, trying not to cum. 

Ramona reached around him to grab his penis and started pumping her hand. 

"Come for me, Ilya." she whispered in his ear. Immediately, Julian let go, crying out in pleasure. His moaning sent Ramona over the edge as well. Once they came down from their high, Ramona removed herself from Julian's backside, dropped the toy over the side of the bed, and magicked away Julian's cum from the blankets before plopping down beside him. He curled his body around her, pulling the blankets over them. 

"Julian? As soon as we get back, please start saving up for this ship." Ramona requested. 

"I'll squirrel away every last coin." he promised. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.


	6. Palace Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, replaying Nadia's route, I noticed quite a few moments where Valerius would be caught staring at MC. Knowing my apprentice, she definitely had a threesome with him and Luci. This is that threesome.

She came at Lucio's call. She always did. Whenever he wanted to have a little fun, he called for her. This evening, she found him lounging in his private bath, wrapped in a sheer crimson robe and settled with a bottle of red wine... and a guest. 

Valerius. 

"Lenny! So glad you can join us!" Lucio exclaimed. 

"It's Lenore." She replied, unsure about their current company. Valerius had always seemed so stuck up and judgmental, especially to her. He always looked down on her, all but calling her a whore, nothing but Lucio's current plaything. A plaything he will soon be bored of. She was so much more than that to Lucio... wasn't she? 

"Why don't you join us, pet?" Lucio suggested. And his suggestions were usually orders. Lenore ignored the changing screen and robes and stripped down where she stood and joined them, putting Lucio between her and Valerius. Lucio wrapped his arm around Lenore's waist and practically pulled her onto his lap. His flesh hand rested on her bottom, squeezing shamelessly. Lenore bit her lip, trying not to moan. 

"I was just telling Valerius just how fantastic your ass feels. How you're so reactive to my touch." Lucio's metal hand reached up, caressing her face before trailing down to pinch her nipple. She cried out, back arching. "There it is! Look how beautiful she is, Val. So shameless." Lucio pulled her close into a hungry kiss. Her heart beat fast in her chest. It was one thing to do these things in private, but with someone watching? It sent a sort of naughty thrill through her, knowing they had an audience. 

They parted for air and Lenore trailed her kisses down to Lucio's neck, going for a spot she knew turned him on. As she did, she peeked up and saw Lucio kissing Valerius. It was... kinda hot. But Lenore didn't like to share, so she nipped at the forming bruise on Lucio's neck and ground her bare pussy against the muscles of his thigh. 

"Mmm... Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Lucio suggested. Lucio lifted Lenore up over his shoulder and took her to his bed, Valerius following behind. Lucio dumped Lenore on red silken sheets, both men looking down on her naked body. 

"Isn't she just delectable, Valerius? Which end would you rather have, her cunt or her mouth?" Lucio asked. 

"Give me her mouth. We'll see if she's as interesting as you say when her mouth is full of my cock." Lucio and Valerius positioned her where they wanted her: on her hands and knees with Lucio grinding his erection against her ass and Valerius removing his robe in front of her. 

Lenore had never seen the consul without so much as a hair out of place. Seeing him like this, though, made him seem more human. He had smooth, flawless skin and a lean figure. Subtle muscle tapered into a V, which ended with his erect cock. He gently stroked it to full hardness before pressing it against her lips. Lenore opened her mouth and accepted it, the smell of his freshly washed skin and the taste of his precum filling her senses. She sucked on the head, licked up and down his shaft before taking the full thing down her throat. 

Meanwhile, Lucio lined himself up behind Lenore and filled her cunt with his cock. She moaned around Valerius's dick at the intrusion. They thrust into her from both ends. Lucio gripped her hips roughly, til they bruised, and Valerius tangled his fingers in her dark hair. They filled her up and used her like their own little sex toy. Her arousal dripped down her legs. Spending time with Lucio was fantastic, but adding Valerius in the mix was the best idea Lucio ever had. She hated sharing, but they could share her any time they wanted if it always felt like this! The rougher Lucio thrust into her, the more she moaned, which encouraged Valerius to become rougher. 

Lucio was the first to cum, spilling his seed within her. He reached around and furiously rubbed at her swollen clit, turning her into a moaning mess. Valerius pulled out and spent his seed into her open mouth and all over her face. Being used like this, plus Lucio's ruthless attack on her clit, had her quickly joining them in sweet orgasmic bliss. She clenched around Lucio's softening dick, feeling overstimulated as he pulled out. 

Lenore flopped onto her back and breathed through the little aftershocks that twitched through her cunt. She soon felt a cool damp cloth wipe her down, cleaning the cum from her face and thighs. She didn't see who. She could barely keep her eyes open. She then felt the sheets being pulled back and two bodies slid in beside her. Lucio pulled her close, like a boy held a teddy bear. Which meant... 

Lenore opened her eyes long enough to catch Valerius's gaze. Golden eyes, usually so sharp, held a softness to them now. Perhaps it was the fatigue, but Lenore etched the sight to her memory, as it will most likely be lost in the light of day. She didn't want this to be the last she saw of Valerius's softer side. She felt for his arm and tugged it, urging him closer. Surprisingly, he obeyed and scooted closer to the spooning couple. Lenore placed his arm over her waist and snuggled closer to him. Her head now on his chest and her arm around his slender waist, she quickly fell into a deep sleep, perhaps a better sleep than she ever had with just Lucio. 

However, come morning, Lenore woke up alone.


	7. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless, nondescript gender neutral apprentice teases Valerius for too long.

**Part 1: Seduction**

 

Valerius. 

His eyes were on me since the second I entered that salon. Intense golden gaze, full lips sipping red wine. He was quite handsome, especially compared to the unnerving appearance of the other courtiers. He tried his best to insult me, but I wasn't simply some weak-spirited little street rat like he implied I was. I could play his games. Every insult was thrown right back, sweetened with pretty words. Playing oblivious to his venom. 

And then he spilled his wine. 

This wasn't some innocent accident. Perhaps he meant to embarrass me, insult me? Goosebumps rose on my skin as the chilled wine soaked my skin. My nipples pressed up, showing through my now damp top. Valerius's eyes were most certainly on me now. 

Nadia had scolded him, upset he had done such a thing to her special guest. She sent the rest of the courtiers to their rooms and apologized to me for what had happened. As an apology, she sent me off to her personal baths to wash up. 

Nadia's bath was magnificent. It was as large as a pool, with a magnificent window overlooking the setting sun. To my left was a wall covered in a large mirror, starting to steam up from the humid air. To the right, was a mosaic. It pictured a naked woman lounging beside a beautiful blue lake. As I admired it, I saw one of the pieces - the one that held the woman's eye - start to move. It was removed from the other side of the wall. Someone was watching me. 

I adverted my eyes, not wanting to give away I knew of their presence. I stretched my magic out, through the wall and felt their aura. I caught the scent of wine and knew it was Valerius. So this had been his plan all along? Well, he was about to get more than he bargained for. 

I started to strip, barely concealed by the partition and slipped on a sheer robe. I tied it loosely so it fell open, slipping down my shoulders. I then examined the shelves full of soaps and oils and salts. I searched for the right scents. Ylang-ylang, lavender, jasmine... These all worked as great aphrodisiacs. I chose ylang-ylang and vanilla soaps and set them down beside the edge of the bath. I dropped some lilac salts into the water and hoped he could smell it. 

Finally, I stepped into the bath. The warm, steamy water felt so good on my body. I dunked my head under and emerged like a mermaid. Then I sat upon the bath's edge and began to wash my hair. I made sure he had full view of my dripping nakedness as I lathered the soap through my hair. 

I wondered what Valerius was doing right now. Was he enjoying what he saw? Was he touching himself through his clothes? Or did he have his cock out, stroking himself to the show I was giving him? Well, it was about to get better. 

I untied the robe and let it pool beneath me. I soaped up my body, sure to be thorough. I wanted this scent to cling to every inch of skin. I wanted it to drive Valerius crazy until he couldn't keep his hands to himself and took me in the palace hallway. Or my room. Or his. Anywhere, really. 

Last, for the finale, I rubbed some sweet-smelling oil into my skin, ensuring it stayed soft and touchable. But thinking of Valerius and the smell of the oils and soaps aroused me to no end. My oiled fingers massaged lower and lower until I was touching myself. My eyes slid shut as I immersed myself into my fantasy. I could almost picture Valerius stroking himself, his golden eyes dilated to black. How I wanted to help him. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, take him into my mouth. I hoped he was having the same fantasy as I was. 

Finally, I was so close to cumming. I cried out his name, begged him to fuck me. I came, back arching and legs quaking. I laid back, catching my breath. When I came down from my high, I slipped into the water and scrubbed up down there, not wanting to smell like sex. I exited the bath, pulling a fluffy white towel around me. Before I left, I wrote a little message on the steamed up mirror. 

_Did you enjoy the show? XO_

I hoped he could read it. 

That night, I laid in bed with a book and a nice hot cup of tea when a small piece of paper was slipped under my door. Curious, I walked across the room to read it. The parchment felt heavy and expensive. There was just a single line of text written in an elegant script. 

_I did indeed. V._

 

**Part 2: Reaping the Rewards**

I continued teasing Valerius in every way I could. There were accidental bumps into him, fleating feather light touches in passing, gaze matched at dinners. Slivers of skin were bared, tempting and tantalizing. This went on and on until finally, FINALLY, Valerius took it to the next level. 

It was the night of the masquerade. A package had been sent to my room with a note. It read:

_Wear only what is in this package and nothing else. I will not be kept waiting. V._

Inside was quite the revealing costume. The top was mostly a wine colored sheer material with convenient embroidery just covering my nipples. The bottom was a full tulle skirt in the same color with a short slip of silk underneath, barely covering my privates. If I bent over at all, everything would be on display. So of course I wore it. The mask would hide my identity, anyway. The only one who would recognize me was the man who ordered me to wear this. 

Down in the midst of the masquerade, all eyes were on me. I refused offer after offer for dances and drinks, searching for the one person I wanted to see. I was in the halls, searching room after room when two strong hands grabbed me and pulled me into a little alcove. My heart was pounding as I was pushed against the wall face first. 

"You kept me waiting." That voice and the smell of wine calmed my nerves. I was turned from the wall to face him. He looked gorgeous in his black velvet costume, embroidered in gold. His face was covered in a ram mask. Even behind the mask, I saw his eyes roam over my body. "At least I know you can follow some orders."

"You never told me where to meet you." I breathed. 

"Are you not a witch? I thought you'd have ways to find me?" Valerius countered. He began nipping at my neck, sucking bruises and marking me as his own. Then, he stopped. He eyed me over once more and pulled me from the wall. He led me to the room he used as an office and closed the door. Before long, I was bent over his desk. 

"Did you think you could tease me for so long without being punished?" Valerius asked, body draped over mine. I could feel his need press into my ass. My skirt was pulled up and I was exposed to his gaze. A gloved hand smacked against my ass cheek. 

"Count them."

"One."

Smack!

"Two."

Smack!

"Three..." It went on, smack after smack. Until I counted to twenty. Tears ran down my cheeks as my arousal ran down my legs. My legs were weak and I was pulled back to kneel on the floor before Valerius. His cock was released from his trousers and his hand held tight to the hair at the back of my head. I knew what he wanted. I opened my mouth and leaned forward to suckle at his tip. 

Valerius closed his eyes as I worked my mouth up and down his dick, licking, sucking, kissing. He trusted his hips and I took him deeper into my throat. I bobbed my head and hallowed my cheeks, taking him over and over into my throat. With a grunt, he pulled me off and pulled me back up onto the desk, but on my back this time. He ripped off my mask and threw it somewhere into the room, then ripped my top open, baring me to his eyes. He bit and sucked at my nipples roughly. He then pulled out a bottle of oil - the very same one I masturbated with that night in Nadia's bath - and took off his gloves. He dripped oil over his fingers and began oiling my asshole, stretching me. 

His fingers felt so good. Long and elegant, he most certainly played piano. Right now, he was playing me like an instrument. Bringing forth moans and whimpers with every pump of his fingers. Then finally, FINALLY, he replaced his fingers with his cock. I moaned at the sweet stretching of my body around his cock. He moved his hips, thrusting in and out. He moved slowly at first, but as his need mounted, he moved faster, fucking me harder. 

I cried his name, perhaps loud enough for the whole masquerade to hear who I belonged to. I was close, so close... Valerius bent and took my lips with his, nipping at my lips, sucking more marks into my skin. He was losing his rhythm, just as close to orgasm as I was. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him close. 

"Valerius!" I cried as my body convulsed around him, milking his own orgasm right out of him. He filled my ass with his seed until he was spent. The room was silent but for our panting breaths. Valerius slipped out of me and tucked himself back into his pants. 

"I am not done with you. My room. Now." Valerius snarled. I looked thoroughly fucked, top ripped open, bruises all over. But in that moment, I didn't care. I followed him through the mostly empty halls to his room, where we continued the party our own way.


End file.
